Class Advent Calander 2016
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: Just fluffy Christmas one shots with the Class team! (Tanya and Ram are included, but I reached character limit).
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**A/N: Just adorable Christmas one shots with the Class team! Features all of them, and some extra characters. One chapter will be posted ever day, apart from Christmas day. That will be posted on Christmas eve. From 17th to the 19th, I will not be posting as I am away, so they will be posted before or after I go. Enjoy.**

* * *

1st December

"What's Christmas?" Matteusz spluttered.  
"You don't know what Christmas is?!" Charlie looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, blinking innocently. Matteusz chuckled. "You know, sometimes I forget you're an alien!" Charlie gave a smile, and snuggled back into Matteusz's chest. "So, what's Christmas?" Matteusz sighed. "Christmas is..."

He looked around for inspiration, then back at Charlie. "It was a religious festival to celebrate the birth of Jesus, Gods' human son." Matteusz snorted. "Now, it is all about buying presents and decorating trees and eating turkey."

He looked back down at his boyfriend, who sported a half-awed, half-confused expression. "So that's why there are decorated trees in the school hall?" Matteusz nodded. "Oh." Matteusz smiled at that. "Will we celebrate Christmas?" Charlie's enthusiasm made Matteusz's smile turn into a grin. "Of course." He whispered into his boyfriends hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I can't believe that Tanya and April have never had some proper girly time away from the rest of the group, so I made up my own. Here goes!**

* * *

2nd December

"What are we actually doing April?"  
"Baking cupcakes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was lonely and wanted some girl time." Tanya sighed and walked over to the bowl April was stood on front of. "Christmas themed I'm guessing?"  
"Yep." April said as she started to mix the flour and butter. "Crack the eggs for me?"

Tanya sighed, but moved to get the eggs. She cracked two and dumped them in the bowl, and then preceded to help April mix them in. It was slow and messy, but finally the cake mix was in the oven and baking. Covered in flour, the girls made their way through to the living room and slumped down near the sofa.

"Want to watch something?" April asked, wiping some flour if her cheek. "Yeah." Tanya replied, yawning. Who knew that making cake mix was so exhausting? April put on an episode of Buffy, and they watched until the timer notified them that the cakes were ready.

Standing, the girls rushed through to the kitchen to inspect their finished product. The cakes were a lovely golden brown, and while April routed around for decorations, Tanya put the cakes onto the cooling rack. They then went back to Buffy.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a lot of hard work later, April and Tanya had twenty neatly decorated cupcakes on the kitchen counter and were extremely proud of themselves. Taking two each into the living room, the settled down to watch another episode of Buffy. Sometimes girly time gave good results.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3

**A/N: I think the Charlie/Ram/Matteusz friendship should've been looked at more, so...**

* * *

3rd December

It was all April's idea. That was Ram's story and he was sticking to it. April 'interfering' McLean had decided that Ram, Charlie and Matteusz all needed to do some 'boy bonding'. So here they were, sitting on the floor of Charlie's bedroom at one'o'clock, trading awkward glances. Matteusz sighed, and stood up. Charlie and Ram stared up at him as he moved across the room to the desk.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." The Polish boy returned and sat back down. He shoved some sheets of paper in the other boys' directions and a pen. "We are going to play a game."  
"Oh my god!" Ram sighed. That earned him a glare from Matteusz, and he admitted defeat. "Right." Matteusz announced, looking at the two of them. The first game we are going to play is hangman."  
"What's hangman?" Charlie asked. Ram sighed again. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

At six, Miss Quill decided to see where on Earth the annoying boys had got too. As she walked nearer the Prince's bedroom, she heard laughter. Lots of it. She poked her head around the door, and quickly wished she hadn't. Ram, Charlie and Matteusz were all sprawled on the bed, entangled. Ram had a hand on Matteusz's thigh, and his feet were bear the other boys head. Charlie was curled into Ram, and had entwined their legs.

Laughter from all three boys shook the bed. Quill could clearly see that the laughter was aimed at the Prince as he was blushing a very bright shade of red. Ram made some kind of gesture and they all burst out laughing. Miss Quill started to retreat when she spied a piece of paper near the door. She grabbed it and quickly shut the door and returned to her room. After she had shut her door, she unfolded the piece of paper. On it was a surprisingly accurate drawing of to rabbits...humping.

Clearly this was the source of the boys laughter, though what it had to do with Charlie was beyond her. She was about to throw it away when she caught sight of some writing. Curious, she decided to see what it said. 'I wish to COMBINE with you' was written and an arrow drawn to the back of the rabbits. Quill snorted in disgust, and threw it into the bin in the opposite side of the room. Teenage boys, she thought. The most disgusting creatures to ever exist.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4

**A/N: Miss Quill is overall my second favourite character in Class, and I think she needs a break. Also, the Quill/Charlie/Matteusz family dynamic is adorable! So here.**

* * *

4th December

After Ram had left, Miss Quill emerged and walked down stairs, only to find Charlie and Matteusz in the living room surrounded by boxes and a green plastic tree. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, clutching her nearly empty coffee mug tightly. It was Matteusz who turned to face her, a wide grin on his face. "Decorating the Christmas tree." He told her, but walked over to the corner of the room which held a CD player.

After a bit of fiddling, soft music began playing and Matteusz returned to Charlie's side. Miss Quill huffed and went to the kitchen to make another mug of coffee, when the boys' giggling changed her mind. She washed her mug out and dumped it in the sink, turning yo the fridge. She rooted around fir a while until she found what she wanted.

Searching the cupboards, she soon found a suitable glass and poured herself her drink. She took a deep gulp, then returned to the living room to find the Prince wrapped up in some fluffy blue thing. She soon realised it was tinsel, and snorted her amusement. Quill walked over to her chair, and sat, wine glass in hand. It gave her a view of the TV and a side view of the boy's decorating the tree. They all stayed in companionable silence.

* * *

An hour later saw mayhem. Not bad mayhem, but mayhem non the less. Miss Quill had finished one bottle of wine and was halfway through the second. Charlie and Matteusz were 'dancing' in the middle of the room. Well, swaying would be a more accurate description. They both sported Santa hats and Charlie had a dopey smile on his face. Miss Quill sported a friendly drunken smile and had started to sway along to the music as well. The Christmas tree stood in the corner, a splash of mismatched colours, and the TV was off.

The odd family was happy, and for once, there were no arguments. Just peace. And Miss Quill would never admit it, but it was nice to have peace again. To have a family again.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 5

**A/N: 'Cause just, group fluff.**

* * *

5th December

Library's had always been a Tanya's sanctuaries. Today wasn't any different. Tanya sat cross legged on the floor by the bleak grey sofa's that were surrounded by shelves. She sniffed slightly as she thought about her dad. Ever since the Lankin incident, she'd been thinking about him more and more. And it was getting to her.

"Tanya?" That was Matteusz! Shit! Tanya hastily wiped her face as Matteusz appeared by the sofa's. Seeing the tell tale signs of crying on her face, Matteusz sat by her on the floor, not speaking. Tanya was grateful for that, but she found the tears returning. "It's okay." Matteusz whispered to her, grabbing her hand. "I won't say anything." His kind words comforted her, and she let out a sob, leaning forwards into his chest.

She heard him whisper above her, seemingly something in Polish. It made her cry even more. Ram, Charlie and April chose that moment to round the corner, catching sight of their two missing friends. "What's wrong with her?" Ram whispered, coming to sit at the end of the sofa nearest Matteusz. "I don't know." The Polish boy replied. "She is just very upset."

Charlie looked distraught at this, and cane to sit behind Tanya, who had lifted her head to look at the others'. "Why are you here?" she asked, in a slightly bitter tone. "To help." April said gently. Tanya gave her a small smile and went back to Matteusz's arms. Charlie laid his head on Tanya's back, and Ram grabbed on of her hands. April sat behind Matteusz, running her fingers through Tanya's hair.

They were all best friends really.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 6

**A/N:** **I need more Charlie/Matteusz fluff! So I wrote some!**

* * *

6th December

He couldn't breathe.

Sitting up didn't help him.

He needed something. Someone.

He couldn't...

"Charlie, Charlie, Shh, it's okay, you're okay, I'm here. Shh, I've got you." Charlie felt arms wrap around his torso and pull him back into a warm, muscular chest. Charlie still fought against the disturbing images, gasping and panting. "You're okay, I'm here with you. I've got you sweetheart, you're fine."

Slowly, Charlie relaxed back into Matteusz, who slid them so they went back to laying down. Charlie risked a glance at the clock. It read 3:06am. "Sorry for waking you up." Matteusz gave him a smile. "Don't worry. You needed me. And you are more important than sleep to me." Charlie hummed contently and snuggled into his boyfriend. "Goodnight Matteusz. Thank you." Matteusz pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Always. Goodnight my love."


	7. Chapter 7: Day 7

**A/N: Ram and Tanya bond over nerdy things. Apologies but this chapter will be short as I am very tired today. Hope you well done if anyone can guess what TV show they're watching!**

* * *

7th December

"Ram, shut up! Do you want my mum to kill me?" Ram whisper chuckled at the seriousness in Tanya's voice, and got a slap on the arm for his troubles. "Seriously Ram?!" Tanya raised her hand again, but before she could hit him he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He laughed at her mock scowl and settled down by her side again. "Next episode?" She asked, unsure. "Yeah, this nerdy detective shit's actually kinda good." Tanya smiled at that, and pressed play.

As the theme tune played, she turned her side further into Ram's. It was nice to escape.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 8

**A/N: I feel that Matteusz actually has a very good bond with both April and Tanya, so I had to write about it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

8th December

"Baking, again? Really April?!" Tanya questioned. "Yes. We have Matteusz to help us this time!" Matteusz smiled at Tanya and whispered "For the record, this wasn't my idea." Tanya gave him a weary smile and squeezed his hand. "I believe you." Sighing, she followed April through to the kitchen, Matteusz hot on her heels.

"What are we making this time?" April turned to face them, a grin spread across her face. "Christmas cookies!"  
"Yay!" Matteusz cheered enthusiastically. Tanya smiled slightly, and set about divvying up tasks to each of them. They set a bout working, mixing and cracking and weighing. Fifteen minutes later, the cookies were in the oven, filling the room with their warm scent.

"What should we do now?" April asked looking about for inspiration. "I have an idea." Matteusz told them, grinning like the cat that got the cream. A click was heard, and then a Christmas song shattered the quiet. "Lets dance!" He grabbed Tanya and April's hands and pulled them closer.

April's mum appeared at the door fifteen minutes later to find them all dancing round the kitchen to Band Aid. She smiled, and left them too it. The singing and laughing filled the whole house.


	9. Chapter 9:Day 9

**A/N: Miss Quill and Ram have some 'bonding' time. Just because the Miss Quill and Ram relationship needs building on.**

* * *

9th December

Being threatened with detention, it didn't seem so bad. But it was. Ram was the only student sat in the classroom at the end of the day, after all the others had left. His friends had given him pitying looks as they'd gone, as if they'd wanted to stay. But she wouldn't let them. So, here he sat, with his physics textbook open in front of him, staring at her from the corner of his eye. "Stop staring Singh." She snapped. Ram sighed and went back to look at his textbook. Trust Miss Quill to be the one teacher to put him in detention. Typical. All for some stupid little comment he'd made while she was talking. Bloody aliens.

Miss Quill kept glancing at the student sitting in front of her and sighed herself. This was unbelievably boring. "Come on!" Her voice startled him, and he looked up at her in confusion. "Sitting still was killing me." She walked out of the classroom, seemingly expecting Ram to follow. He scrambled after her, following her down corridors until they reached the main hall. "Wait here." He did as he was told, and sat on the stage, surveying his surroundings. It hadn't changed much from prom. Prom.

Before he got any further into his thought, a ball hit him in the shoulder. He followed it and saw it was a football. What the- Miss Quill broke off his train of thought. "I thought you needed some exercise. Now, I don't pretend to know anything about the sport, but I am aware it needs at least two people to play it." She stood in front of the doors with a widened stance, like she was about to head into battle. Ram snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation, and kicked the ball towards her. She met him with a perfect kick from her heel, which sent the ball back to him.

They had their little game of football, but it stayed between them. And Miss Quill was definitely not nice.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 10

**A/N:** **April decides Charlie needs to experience Christmas shopping. And everyone else gets dragged along.**

* * *

10th December

People were everywhere. Everywhere. Charlie was overwhelmed by the amount of humans that were rushing about all over the place. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" That was Matteusz. Charlie turned to look at his boyfriend, who was stood about three inches away from him. "He'll be fine."

Matteusz raised an eyebrow, but grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him along behind April. Ram and Tanya followed, engrossed in their own conversation. As they got into a massive department store, rain started pouring down outside. "Just in time." April chuckled.

Charlie looked bewildered at the size of the place, and how much stuff there was. "Come on." April took his hand and tugged, leading the prince on. "Lets go Christmas shopping!" April said cheerily, pulling Charlie with her.

The other three rolled their eyes and followed, less enthusiastic.


	11. Chapter 11: Day 11

**A/N:** **Matteusz has an overdue breakdown. Angst with a happy ending. Because I think Matteusz should get to show his emotions more.**

* * *

11th December

Crying was good for you. At least, that's what people had told him. But they were wrong. Matteusz felt worse. It was the shopping trip from yesterday that had set him off. They had all been having fun. Lots of fun.

They had gone out of the big department store into the rain, and had all raced each other to the nearest New Look. Laughter and smiles had been traded. Until Matteusz saw his parents. They turned and made eye contact with him.

And then they had walked away.

Walked away. From him. From their own son.

That had ruined the rest of the trip, and though his friends had tried to cheer him up, it was in vain. And now, at half past four in the morning of the eleventh of December, Matteusz was finally letting what had happened with his parents actually affect him.

He sobbed again, rocking backwards and forwards to soothe himself. It doesn't work. He keeps sobbing. He keeps sobbing until a hand starts to stroke his back. Still crying, he looks up to find Charlie crouching by his side. "Matt." Charlie whispers. "You're okay. I'm here with you. Don't worry about them. Don't worry." Matteusz starts sobbing again, and leans into Charlie, curling up in a ball.

Warm arms encircle him. "Stay here with me." He gets out. He feels a kiss being pressed to his hair. "Always." Charlie whispers to him, and tightens his hold. "Sleep Matteusz. Talk tomorrow. Sleep now." Matteusz just nodded and curled tighter into Charlie. His breathing was still unsteady and tears still ran down his cheeks. But he was safe. He was warm.

Most importantly, he was loved.


	12. Chapter 12: Day 12

**A/N:** **I know I said about Ram and April, so here you are. Bit short as I'm lacking inspiration, and am not really there for the whole Ram/April thing.**

* * *

12th December

Her hair was silky. Soft, curly, and silky. She sighed and snuggled further into him. Ram turned back to the television, watching a hot teenage girl run around and kill vampires. "Why am I watching this junk?"

"Because it's not junk, it's good." April replied, lightly hitting him in the chest. "Besides, if you can watch Sherlock, you can watch this."  
"She told you!" Ram sat up abruptly, nearly sending April off the sofa. "I'm gonna kill her!" April laughed and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the sofa. "Leave her alone. I forced it out of her." April smiled. "How?" Ram replied. April kept smiling and snuggled back into his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Was all she had to say.


	13. Chapter 13: Day 13

**A/N:** **Just some of Tanya's thoughts on Christmas.**

* * *

13th December

Christmas. Everyone was talking about it. Why did it matter so much? It was a cheap version of a religious festival, and was utterly useless. But people loved it. Why? Tanya didn't know. Didn't understand it.

It was just, not the same after her dad. Her family felt disjointed without him, lost. Christmas was no longer fun. It had lost it's appeal. A knock on the door bought her out of her thoughts, and she opened it to see Charlie, Matteusz, April and Ram at her door. She smiled when she saw the ridiculous jumpers they were all wearing.

"Merry Christmas!" They all cheered at exactly the same time. Tanya laughed, and waved them in. " Come in you bunch of doofs!" Maybe sometimes, Christmas wasn't so bad.


	14. Chapter 14: Day 14

**A/N:** **Charlie/Matteusz fluff.**

* * *

14th December

"Matteusz, what are you doing?" Matteusz smiled at Charlie's confusion. "Wrapping Christmas presents for our friends. And Miss Quill." He added on. Charlie came too sit by him, watching him cut and stick and wrap.

Slowly, Charlie started to involve himself in the process. He'd pass Matteusz a bit of sellotape there, a piece of paper here. Matteusz smiled, and looked at his boyfriend. "You want to help?"

Charlie gave him a look of pure childlike joy, and leapt to where Matteusz had been sitting. Matteusz watched him as he wrapped the last of their friends presents. There was a pile left over, and Matteusz nodded to them. "Do them too?" Charlie nodded, and enthusiastically started wrapping again. Matteusz sat there grinning. He never thought Charlie would be so eager to wrap Miss Quill's presents. But, not telling people certain things did wonders.


	15. Chapter 15: Day 15

**A/N:** **Charlie and April entertain each other.**

* * *

15th December

Charlie really was a good drawer. April had been admiring his drawings for a while, and he'd very kindly offered to draw her. So, she was trying to sot as still as possible for him. "Finished!" He seemed pleased, so she wasn't worried about the drawing too much.

He showed her, beaming. It made her jaw drop in amazement. His drawing of her was life like, and he had surrounded her with holly. "Charlie, this is, well... amazing!" Charlie blushed at the compliment. "It's nothing really." April gave him a serious look over the paper, then went back to staring at it.

April just couldn't stop grinning. She gave Charlie an enthusiastic hug, which he cautiously returned. "Thank you Charlie." He smiled. "Anything for a friend."


	16. Chapter 16: Day 16

**A/N:** **Charlie contemplates Christmas.**

* * *

16th December

Humans were very strange. They had weird festivals and traditions, they were just strange. And Christmas. Christmas was strange too.

Charlie had been told that it was originally a religious holiday to celebrate the birth of Christ, God's human son. But it had been devolved into decorating trees and buying presents.

He wasn't sure how that was relevant to the birth of a baby, but humans were always complicating things or making them up. But one thing Charlie did know, was that humans, although strange, were very loveable.

Like his boyfriend. Speaking of - he smiled as he saw Matteusz perk his head round the living room door. "Coming to bed?" He asked sleepily. "Yes." Charlie smiled. "I'll be up in a moment." Matteusz gave a nod and wandered back upstairs.

Yes, humans were strange. But they were adorable too.


	17. Chapter 17: Day 17

**A/N:** **Quill and Matteusz wait for Charlie. Of course, they have some banter.**

* * *

17th December

"Where is Charles?" Miss Quill complained again, peering out the living room window. "Studying at the library." Matteusz replied for what must have been the thirtieth time tonight. "If he doesn't hurry up, I will be in immense pain."

'I thought you were already, here with me." Matteusz smirked, repeating her earlier words. He got a glare in return, which made him smirk more. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, it's very unattractive."  
"But without it I'm attractive?" Matteusz questioned, smirk growing wider still.

"Oh, get back to your books!" She snapped, ignoring how wide his smirk was. "Annoying human." She muttered, still staring out the window. "Aw, you love mw really." Matteusz replied, going back to his studying. Quill just sighed, watching the window for Charlie's return.


	18. Chapter 18: Day 18

**A/N:** **Charlie arrives home to a strange scene.**

* * *

18th December

Charlie didn't know why he bothered studying at the library, it didn't help him anyway. But he did. As he walked, he shivered. It was cold on Earth. The quicker he got home, the better.

Charlie walked faster, and was just about to open the front door when he heard some rather feminine laughter. Quill was laughing? Charlie immediately made a list of what could be making her laugh. It wasn't looking good, and he was worried about Matteusz's safety.

He unlocked the door and practically ran into the living room, ready to rescue Matteusz from Quill. What he saw was not what he expected. Matteusz and Quill were both on the sofa, snuggled under a blanket with glasses of wine in their hands and a box of chocolates between them, laughing at the TV. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he backed out the room and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Certainly not what he expected to find.


	19. Chapter 19: Day 19

**A/N:** **Christmas silliness. Will be short. Sorry.**

* * *

19th December

"How long does it even take to get here?"  
"They should be here by now."  
"Ram! Stop stealing all the popcorn!"  
"Hang on, I swear I just heard the doorbell?"  
The door opened to reveal a very windswept and late Matteusz and Charlie. "Guys, seriously, what took you so long?" Ram asked as April emerged into the living room with the two boys. "Well..." Charlie trailed off, glancing at Matteusz and blushing. Ram waved a hand. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

"Sit down." Tanya patted the sofa and made space for Matteusz to sit between her and Ram. Charlie sat next to Ram on the other side, and April sprawled across both their laps. "Christmas film time!" April exclaimed happily, letting Charlie and Ram feed her popcorn at random intervals. "What first?" Matteusz asked. "The Snowman!" Tanya shouted with glee, and pressed play.

Watching Christmas movies was a good way to fill up a day. And it distracted you from all the aliens you needed to save the planet from too.


	20. Chapter 20: Day 20

**A/N:** **Chocolate and snuggling. Short again. Apologies.**

* * *

20th December

Being curled up was nice. Especially with a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket. Even more so when you had a warm boyfriend cuddling you. Charlie was content, perfectly happy to sit there and watch 'Paul 'O' Grady's Favourite Fairytales', snuggled up with his boyfriend under a blanket.

Of course, Quill had to ruin it. "Don't you two have a room upstairs for canoodling?" She snarked as she sat in her chair with a book. Both boys ignored her and continued watching. Quill, huffed and opened her book.

Ten minutes later saw Charlie asleep in Matteusz's arms, and Matteusz himself was drifting off. Quill still sat in her chair silently reading, watching the boys out of the corner of her eye. She would stand guard over them. Her family.

Not that she'd ever admit that, especially not to them.


	21. Chapter 21: Day 21

**A/N:** **Football soothes the mind. At least, it does Ram's. Short again, not feeling the love today and very tired. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

21st December

"Why are we even here?"  
"To watch Ram play football."  
"Why?"  
"Because we are Tanya!" April shouted, and settled down to watch her boyfriend play. Tanya was quiet the rest of the game and Charlie and Matteusz watched side by side. When the game finished, Ram jogged over to them all. "Came to watch me, did you?"  
"Yeah, watch you spectacularly fail!" Tanya jibed him. Ram ignored her. "Fancy a game?" he asked the others. To their surprise, Matteusz nodded and stepped up to Ram. "Game sounds like a good idea." Matteusz held a hand out to Charlie. "Play with me?" Charlie took the hand cautiously.

"Boys versus girls?" Ram asked.  
"But we're outnumbered!" April complained. Ram just smirked. "Not anymore you're not." Quill appeared, seemingly from nowhere, to smile at the girls and turn a smirk on Ram.  
"Awww, no fair, she's too good." Ram complained. The others gave Quill questioning looks which she brushed off. "Let's play this game then." Quill continued smirking, walking towards the field.

Of course, the girls won.


	22. Chapter 22: Day 22

**A/N:** **Tanya introduces Charlie to a famous detective. Short again, but I have been writing a lot today. If you're a fellow Sherlock fan, please go and check out my 1st Sherlock story, Have You Seen Ms Holmes?. Enjoy.**

 **P. S. Also, if anyone can remember the name of the second episode of series 1 of Sherlock, well done! I've purposely left it out for you to have a guess at.**

* * *

22nd December

"You have to watch this Charlie!" Charlie nodded, having been told all about the famous fictitious detective Sherlock Holmes and his companion Doctor John Watson by Tanya and April. "Which adaptation are we watching?" Tanya smiled, sufficiently pleased that she had already slightly educated Charlie in one of the best stories of all time. "The modern one." They settled down on Tanya's bed with her laptop in front of them, and she pressed play. The only reason Charlie was here was because her mum was out until late and Tanya had the house to herself. The theme started going, and Charlie and Tanya sat, their sides pressing together, the tub of ice cream balanced in between them. They watched 'A Study In Pink' first, and Charlie liked it. A lot.

Sherlock reminded Charlie of himself; an outsider, someone strange and different, someone who was not fully accepted by society, only by certain people. So yes, he defiantly liked this show. "Next episode?" Tanya asked when she saw how much Charlie enjoyed it. "Please." Charlie asked, and smiled contentedly when Tanya complied. The next episode came on, and Charlie snuggled himself into Tanya's side like a small child. She just smiled and put her arm around him. This was what it was like to have a friend.


	23. Chapter 23: Day 23

**A/N: Dancing is fun. Quick chapter. Apologies, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

23rd December

The school hall looked amazing, with Christmas decorations looping round the edge of the room and the tree in the corner. A stereo sat in the opposite corner playing non stop Christmas songs.

Quill stood in the corner, swishing the skirt of her black dress around her ankles. The red flower on the single shoulder strap defined her, made her stand out. But she kept to her corner.

Charlie and Matteusz were dancing in the centre of the room, tuxedo's matching apart from Charlie's being black and Matteusz's dark blue. The Pole had also forgone a tie, not liking the feeling of it.

Ram and April were dancing too, her plum dress meeting his ankles every time they stepped too close. She laughed and he brushed aside a curl that had come lose from her intricate bun.

Tanya watched on, swaying at the side of the room. Her emerald dress swirled around her knees, and she picked at the black ribbon trimming at the end of it.

They were all happy, dancing, laughing, waiting for Christmas too come.


	24. Chapter 24: Day 24

**A/N: Christmas Eve in all the households. Hope you enjoy. The last chapter will be posted today, as tomorrow is, quite obviously, Christmas day.**

* * *

24th December

"The polar express!" Matteusz exclaimed, switching to ITV 2. "We have to watch it!" Charlie smiled at his boyfriends enthusiasm and snuggled into his chest. Miss Quill sighed heavily, and sipped her wine, curling further into her blanket. The tree stood in the corner of the room, the lights letting out a soft glow and illuminating the mountain of presents beneath. Quill looked over to the two boys who were contentedly curled up with one another on the sofa, watching the ridiculous animation. "Merry Christmas." She whispered to them quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear it. They did.

* * *

Vivian put another chocolate in her mouth, and looked over at her three children. Her boys were happily playing their video game, and Tanya was smiling at her phone. It was nice too see her little girl happy, it made Vivian smile too. Even if she was talking to a boy, Vivian knew that Tanya's new friends made her happy, and she was grateful to them for that. This Christmas would be different, she knew. This Christmas would be happy.

* * *

April laughed at Sheldon as he did something stupid. She hadn't watched Big Bang Theory in so long, what with all the fighting aliens. Her mum was near her, dozing, the lights from the Christmas tree making her glow. April was happy, watching crap TV, eating chocolate and looking after her mum. She was looking forward too Christmas this year.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ramesh. I really did want to be there." Ram smiled at his mum, nodding. "I know mum. I'll miss you tomorrow." She smiled through the screen. "I'll miss you too. Goodnight son." The screen clicked off and she was gone. Ram sighed and looked around the living room. The small tree stood, dejected and lonely, near the TV. He felt like that tree right now. His dad walked through and sat next to him. "I'm sorry she's not her Ram." Ram smiled.  
"Its not your fault dad." They sat in companionable silence, waiting for Christmas too start.


	25. Chapter 25: Day 25 - Christmas Day

**A/N: Christmas Day! This is the last chapter! I know, I'm so sad! :-( I hope you have enjoyed it, as I have enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Thank you!**

* * *

25th December

CHRISTMAS DAY

Blinking, Charlie sat up suddenly. "Merry Christmas!" Matteusz laughed at his boyfriend, who immediately leapt on him to give him a hug. "Merry Christmas Charlie." He whispered. "Get dressed, then we can go and wake Miss Quill up to open presents. Charlie beamed and rushed around the room, eagerly pulling on clothes. Matteusz laughed again, and started to dress. Charlie tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend, and when Matteusz was done, he ran to Miss Quills' room. Matteusz followed and knocked on the door quietly. "Yes, I am up. Come in." They entered slowly and found Quill on her bed dressed in black jeans and a fluffy red jumper. She looked over as they walked in and sighed. "Merry Christmas." she said, slightly begrudgingly, handing each of them a small package. "Breakfast." She explained. Charlie ripped his open and found a bar of Strawberry and Cream Cadbury's chocolate. "Thank you!" He told her sincerely. She nodded, and looked at Matteusz, who had opened his. She had got him Polish chocolate. His favourite brand no less. "Thank you." He whispered, voice thick. Quill gave a slight smile that both boys noticed but didn't comment on. "I remembered you saying something about it." She waved a hand dismissively and walked to the door. "Presents?" She asked. Charlie bolted down the stairs like an excited child, and Matteusz and Miss Quill smiled fondly after him. Quill quickly realised what she was doing though, and scowled. "Come on." She told Matteusz, following the Prince. When they got into the living room, Charlie smiled up at them from his amid the presents. "I need coffee." Quill told them, and walked into the kitchen. The door bell rang, and Matteusz went to answer.

April and her mum were on the doorstep, their arms filled with presents. "Merry Christmas!" They chorused. Matteusz smiled and ushered them into the living room. He was about to sit down when the door bell went again. "Matteusz!" Quill shouted from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm going." He shouted back. "Ma'am." He added under his breath. He opened the door and found Tanya, her brothers, her mum and Ram and his dad. "Come in." Matteusz invited, happy that they had all arrived at once. He went back to find Quill curled in her chair, April, Tanya and Ram's parents sat on the sofa, and Tanya's brothers standing behind it. Matteusz chuckled and went to join his friends where they all sat, cross legged on the floor. "Present time!" Tanya announced and they all cheered. Their parents laughed, even Miss Quill. Tanya's mum was handed presents first, from Tanya, Charlie, Ram, April and Charlie. An extra one was found for her from Miss Quill, and was passed over. Tanya's brothers gave her their presents, and looked on, smiling. Ram's dad and April's mum got the same, presents from each of the teenagers and one from Miss Quill. The teens watched as the adults opened their presents, and laughed when they saw what Miss Quill had gotten them. They each had a book, labelled "How to look after your troubled teen". They laughed and thanked her. Quill just smiled. Next, Tanya's brother's received presents from their mum, sister, Ram and April. They opened them one at a time, and thanked each individual person.

"Tanya, your turn now!" Ram told her. She laughed and opened his present first. It was a book on sports, with the football section circled. She laughed and hugged him. "Cheers Ram, just what I wanted!" He shrugged and gave her another present. This one was a box of her favourite chocolates. "Better." She allowed. Next was April's. Her friend had gotten her a recipe book. "Thanks April."  
"Anytime." The other girl replied, smiling. Her present from her mum was a photo album. At the end, there was a photo of the five of them at the end of the dance that they'd had on the twenty-third. Matteusz and Charlie stood with their arms around each other and Tanya was pressed into Charlie's side, holding Ram's hand, with April on his other side. She smiled and thanked her mum warmly, opening the present from her brothers which turned out to be the game she'd been wanting for ages. Then she moved to her present from Matteusz and Charlie. She opened it, and her jaw dropped. Charlie had drawn a picture of her, to be accurate, several. He'd taken one piece of paper and drawn her in several positions. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Something else fell out. It was a key ring, with the picture of them from their dance. On the back it said 'Friends forever'. "Thanks Matteusz!" She hugged the other boy who smiled. "Your welcome." She opened Miss Quill's gift, and found a pile of textbooks. They were all maths and physics based. "Thanks Miss." She quipped. Quill just smiled and sipped her coffee.

Ram was next. He got a new training kit from his dad, a homemade bracelet from April that he put on immediately, a collage of drawings of him from Charlie (This actually made him hug the other boy, who smiled and tentatively returned it), and a new pair of football boots from Matteusz. Miss Quill's present to him was an audio book about physics. He smiled at that and moved onto Tanya's present. He opened it to reveal a physics textbook and a photo of him and Tanya, framed. He smiled at her, and kept them close too him. April opened hers next. She got a necklace from her mum that used to be hers, a collage of drawings from Charlie, a bracelet from Ram that had her initials on, a book on the history of Poland from Matteusz, a pile of textbooks from Miss Quill, and a CD of relaxing songs from Tanya. She thanked everyone, impressed by her pile. Charlie was next, and the prince eagerly dug in. The first present he opened was from April. It was a CD with a blank case. "Look at the note." April told him, seeing his confusion. He did. It said 'A CD of my favourite folk songs, performed by me, given too a best friend xx'. "Thank you." Charlie told her. April smiled. Next was Ram's present. It was a football.  
"So you can do something more practical with your time." Ram explained. Charlie nodded and opened Tanya's present. It was a small photo album of photo's of all the group. There was also a charm bracelet, which Charlie slipped on. Then it was Matteusz's present. He opened it and was taken away. It was a photograph of them that he knew was Matteusz's lock screen. On the back, written in slightly sloppy Rhodian was the phrase 'I wish to combine with you'. Charlie's eyes watered and he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I love you." Matteusz smiled. "I love you too."

Matteusz turned to his pile and opened them. From April, he had the Chronicles of Narnia books, Ram had given him a cuddly giraffe with a note apologising for the insult, Tanya had given him a handwritten guide to the complicated physics' equations and maths ones. Charlie's present was an A5 sheet of paper, full of drawings of him. He also got a necklace with a small silver heart on it that he slipped on. Miss Quill threw a package at each of them then, and then sat down. " Merry Christmas." she told them. They opened them to find a small book each, blank for writing in. Matteusz had something extra, and he opened the small package. It was a key ring with the word 'warrior' inscribed on it in Polish. He smiled, then shoved her presents towards her. Her eyes widened and she looked at the presents in disbelief. Carefully, she unwrapped each one. The first was a pair of boxing gloves from Tanya. Ram had got her an 'easy to set up' goal for the garden, and April had given her a pair of new boots. She smiled, and nodded at each of them, coming to the last two presents. From Matteusz, she got four chocolate bars, all of them different flavours, and the first Hunger Games movie. The last one was from the Prince. Cautiously, she peeled the wrapping paper back. The first sheet was a drawing of a cat, and she smiled. The next piece of paper was a collage, not just of her, but scenes from Rhodia, the landscape. She sniffled, and looked Charlie in the eyes. He gave her a genuine smile and nodded to her. She returned both gestures.

After present opening, the adults (and Tanya's brothers) retreated to the kitchen to cook the food and chat. Even Miss Quill went. The teenagers curled up together, Charlie, Matteusz and Tanya cuddling on the sofa, and Ram and April leaning against their legs. The Snowman was put on, and the five friends sat silently, happy and content. "Merry Christmas." Tanya whispered. They all smiled.


End file.
